A Maxam-Gilbert method and a Sanger method are used to determine the order of bases of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). The Maxam-Gilbert method is a method of determining the order of bases of DNA by randomly performing cleavage at specific bases and separating DNA strands having different lengths by using electrophoresis. The Sanger method is a method of determining the order of bases of DNA by synthesizing a complementary DNA by putting a template DNA, a DNA polymerase, a primer, a normal deoxynucleotide triphosphate (dNTP), and a dideoxynucleotide triphosphate (ddNTP) into a tube. When the ddNTP is added while the complementary DNA is synthesized, DNA synthesis is terminated, to obtain complementary DNAs having different lengths, so that the order of bases of DNA may be determined by separating the complementary DNAs having different lengths by using electrophoresis. However, such methods used to determine the order of bases of DNA are time and effort-consuming. Accordingly, studies on a new next generation DNA sequencing method for determining the order of bases of DNA have recently been actively conducted.